Requirement Room Drama's
by TomboyishRandom
Summary: Hermione and Draco locked in the requirement with a HUGE push from The headmaster and Gryffindor head.


'Yes, Miss Granger, this room is perfectly safe, I myself have tested it', Professor McGonagall smiled, pushing her star pupil into the room of requirement. Hermione found it a little strange that her professor seemed to be yelling a random sentence out of no-where, as if answering a question Hermione didn't seem to voice.

'Hello, Miss Granger, the rest of the prefects are in there waiting for your review', the headmaster smiled as he helped McGonagall push her into the room. She walked in freely, still getting nudges from the two elderly teachers.

'Uh, Professors?' Hermione called out, looking around the room. 'Professors?' she called out once again, yet to no avail. No one answered. 'There's no one in here', she mumbled irritably as she walked further into the room, taking in her surroundings.

'Oh, so you found yourselves captive by the insufferable duo too, eh, Granger?' Hermione turned to the source of the voice and found a bed to be lodged into the far right corner and to have sitting upon it, Draco Malfoy.

'Yes, and unfortunately for me, and most probably yourself, they seemed to have locked us in here', Hermione mumbled calmly as she wandered further around the room, finding a small kitchen stocked to the brim with food of all sorts, a bathroom behind her to the left and a kind of sitting room with a few muggle board games.

'They cannot lock the room of requirements', Malfoy smirked as he flopped back onto the bed. A loud bang and a small little click sounded, as it seemed, a door was placed in front of the door already present.

'From what I know of they can. Judging by the design of this room, they seemed to have plans for us', she said simply, sitting on the couch checking out the board games.

'My ass they do, Granger, we were simply put in here for a…' he started.

'Prefect's meeting? Now that's a "my ass" statement', she glared as she rested back into her chair.

'What are we supposed to do then, Granger? Hmm? Any plans?' he was almost to the point of a heart attack.

'Calm down, Malfoy, you'll be back to your precious little hound dogs in no time, we just have to sit and figure out why they'd lock the two of us in a room, together', Hermione pondered aloud as she looked at the board games once again.

'I checked out those things your looking at, they all seem to be a logical type game, maybe they want to test our wits against each other to see who is the smartest?' he suggested as Hermione snorted with laughter.

'Judging by that assumption they already know who's going to win', she continued to snort with laughter at Malfoy's stupid assumption.

'Hey!' he shouted, offended as he threw a pillow at her head, causing her to choke a little.

'Maybe they noticed something…between us through the past six to seven years?' Hermione yawned, looking over at Malfoy on the bed, pondering their capture.

'Maybe they got sick and tired of our wars in the halls?' he questioned, more to himself than to her.

'Maybe', Hermione mumbled. She had come to a conclusion that Malfoy was half way there. She was piecing pieces of their life together to get her answer before she voiced any thing.

'Any ideas?' He voiced after about half an hour.

'Your from Slytherin, I'm from Gryffindor, both our houses are at each others throats. You and I just hate each other, plain and simple…' Hermione tried to continue.

'Aw, I don't hate you, personally granger, I just your blood and your friends, and I most probably would dislike your family if I met them and I dislike your morals', he stated counting the things off on his perfectly manicured fingers.

'So basically you just hate me in general?' Hermione laughed at his stupidity.

'No, get it right Granger. I just hate what you do and what you grew up with', he said simply as if that solved the matter.

'Whatever, back to the problem at hand', Hermione coughed as he sighed rather loudly.

'Why is it a…' Malfoy tried before Hermione lost it.

'Stop asking questions, you pathetic bad excuse for a wizard. Okay? We need to figure how we can get out of here, and yes, it is a problem. In case you haven't noticed, at all in your life-time, we aren't exactly the best of friends, you hate me and I just tolerate the shit you deal out', she yelled as Malfoy gaped at her.

'Please, just shut up, and let me voice my opinion on the matter, then you can talk my fucking ears off'.

'Whoa', was all he could manage before nodding at her weirdly to go ahead.

'Now, as I was saying, we are both from houses that hate each other and are in a little bit of a "war". Maybe, as the smartest and most responsible prefects from the previous mentioned houses, we need to…make peace?' Hermione suggested, pulling a face saying that what she had thought up, didn't seem to make sense as soon as she voiced it.

'I see where you're coming from', Malfoy voiced as he slid off of the bed with such a girly elegance.

'It makes sense', Hermione muttered.

'Yeah, maybe if we play nice, we might be let out?' he suggested as Hermione nodded with agreement.

A few hours had passed and both occupants of the room had learnt what had felt like a lifetime of information about each other. Malfoy was not afraid of getting nitty gritty, however, Hermione was slightly reserved, only asking the clean questions.

'So you and Pansy never went out?' Hermione yawned, popping a chip into her mouth that she had gotten from the cupboard. She was lying on the bed that Malfoy had vacated earlier and he was leaning against the part of wall where the door used to be. The door had disappeared between the times they were locked in to their discussion about each other.

'No. My father deemed her a fit future wife, so I was forced to "court" her', Draco answered as Hermione gasped.

'At the age of thirteen, you were forced to get romantic with a girl at the age of thirteen?' to Hermione, doing anything dirty or clean with the opposite sex earlier than the age of sixteen, was filthy and completely pointless.

'I didn't go that far, you silly twat', he exclaimed as he threw his empty plastic cup at her head.

'Then what did you do?' Hermione hesitated. She really didn't want to know what Draco Malfoy did in his private time, but Harry and Ron had never discussed their escapades with her due to her being such a prude. She was just curious.

'Do you really want me to discuss this with you, of all people? Miss high and mighty, "Oh, My God, having sex at thirteen"?' Malfoy laughed at his own little joke as Hermione glared at him.

'Look, I don't want full details, I was just…' Hermione hesitated yet again, worried what his reaction would be. 'You know what…forget it, don't tell me'.

'You're a…' He yelled before collapsing to the floor laughing.

'I'm a what, Malfoy, what am I?' Hermione asked, angrilly, she had never been laughed at by anyone for no apparent reason, apart from Harry and Ron, they laughed at her constantly.

'You're a Virgin, Granger, the only girl left in school that's actually a virgin', he smirked as Hermione gaped.

'Ginny Weasley is still a Virgin', Hermione exclaimed, trying to hide her embarrassment and her shock.

'Potter did her after fifth year Halloween party', Draco said simply.

'And you know this how?' she asked rather surprised that her own friend could not tell her a simple thing like Her and Harry.

'Walked in on them up the astronomy tower when I was taking my own "friend" there', Draco smirked as he watched the emotions pass through her eyes.

'What about the first years in all houses…' Hermione started before adding, '…except yours'.

'Well, I've had my fair share of them, as well as a few other handsome guys in my house, basically they've all been done', he said simply again as he continued to watch the emotions that ran through Hermione's eyes again.

'Fine', she said childishly turning her back on him as she faced the wall.

She was just about the only virgin in the school, and she didn't like it. But now matter how much it riled her, she had no choice but to deal with it. Fat chance she was going to do it with Malfoy just so she didn't feel uncomfortable about the whole school being… "Experienced".

'Granger…' he whispered, thinking she had gone to sleep.

'What, Malfoy?' Hermione snapped.

'Fine, be like that', he muttered. Hermione heard shuffling beside her and felt the bed move before she turned over to find Malfoy getting into bed beside her.

'What do you think your doing?' she screamed as she kicked at him above the doona as he just turned his head to look at her.

'I'm going to sleep, Granger, and unless you want to sleep on the couch, I suggest you stop kicking me', he said grumpily.

'I'll sleep on the couch thanks', she exclaimed, grabbing her pillow and scooting off the end of the bed. 'I'll take this too'. She grabbed the doona from the bottom and tore it off of him before dragging it over to the couch.

'Hey, just because you have PMS, doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer, give me bag that comforter', he shouted angrily.

'PMS, hah, you wouldn't know what a female with PMS acts like, so shut the hell up', she yelled back, dropping the pillow and doona while she turned to face him. Malfoy clambered out of bed and stared at her from the 15 or so meters he was away from her.

'Oh, So Miss granger here does? You look like a pre-pubescent girl', Draco laughed back as Hermione smirked, so much alike with the Malfoy smirk.

'Oh, this coming from a pre-pubescent boy?' she laughed as they continued to smirk at each other.

'Give it up, Granger, the more you retaliate the longer we stay in here'. He had a point.


End file.
